


Sweet Games

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupcakes, Long Shot, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy landlord Kevin, whiny tenant Seth, & cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Games

**Author's Note:**

> For all the SethxKevin feels out there here's a little Valentine's Day one-shot.  
> <3

Not only is the shit keeping him up, but now he's receiving complaints. Kevin decided he was going to have to tell that guy to turn the crap down. 2A, he reads on the complaint cards, that matches up with the rental agreement. 

Seth hears a knock on his door early one morning. Too early, he sniffs, as he gets up and shuffles over to the door to answer. His hair's fluffed around his face, like a two-toned halo. Standing in front of him is his landlord with a scowl on his face. 

“You’re Rollins right?”   
Seth rubs his eyes and yawns out an incoherent sort of agreement. “No one likes your annoying music so keep it down."   
The man barks and immediately storms off.   
Seth’s head whips back in shock as if hit by his landlords words. 

_My taste in music is great. He’s an asshole, whaaatever._

_***_

Roman pauses the game so Seth can get up. He's met by the angry face of his landlord again.    
“I already told you once to keep it down.”   
Seth’s eyebrows bunch together, “I’m not even listening to music tonight.”   
His voice a pitch higher than normal.   
“You were last night and now you’re yelling tonight. You don’t want to see me for a third time do you?”    
Seth huffs, holding back his comment, and shakes his head.    
“Exactly so maybe turn that crap off,” Kevin smirks before turning away.    
Seth slams the door and flings himself onto the couch.    
Roman shuts the game off and looks over at his grouchy friend, “Bro, what is that about?”    
Seth whines, “I don’t know. I’ve lived here how long? All of a sudden we get this new landlord, Kevin, and he’s dick. Now he’s saying, well you heard him!”    
Roman runs his hand along his jaw, then suggest, “Wanna go grab something to eat?”    
Seth cheers up and taunts, “I’m hungry from beatin' your ass so bad. No way to come back from that!”   
  
  
Seth waves as Roman drives off. His gaze shifts down at the goodies he brought home for later and a grin spreads across his face. Seth tears his kitchen cabinets apart until he finds a spare container. Delicately, he places the cupcake in the container and fixes the lid on top. His stomach rumbles in protest but he shushes it and heads to Kevin’s. Seth tentatively knocks, the concealed cupcake stretched out in front of him.   
  
Kevin answers, stinking of disinterest, “What?”    
Seth racks his mind for the right words. It hits him that bribing his landlord requires better planning than this.   
Kevin knocks on his forehead, “Anyone there?”   
Seth hands him the cupcakes and blushes, “This. Um, I made this for you.”   
Kevin blankly stares at Seth momentarily and then snatches the container away, “Okay. Whatever.”   
Seth mouths, “You’re welcome."  
But Kevin is already turning and shutting the door behind him.    
  
Kevin prods off into the kitchen, the container gripped tightly in his hand. He leans over his kitchen counter and yanks the lid off. He catches himself mid-smile before he smooths his mouth back into a straight neutral line. He places the container on the counter and tries to walk away. But he can feel the cupcake’s radiant blue icing stars staring at him.    
It’s kinda pretty, like those stupid doe eyes, Kevin drifts off and thinks.   
  
***

Seth wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead, just back from a rough CrossFit session. In need of some nutrition before his shower, Seth flits around the kitchen in search of some ingredients for a protein shake. A barely audible sound comes from the door. Wondering if it is the new pair of workout leggings he ordered a few nights ago, Seth wanders over to the door.

Kevin, minus a scowl, holding his container is not what Seth expected at his doorstep.  
“Oh, hi.” Seth smiles.  
Kevin glances away from the sweat-drenched man, growing uncomfortable.  
“Here, uh, it was good.” Kevin utters, thrusting the container at Seth’s arm as it if it was on the verge of giving him an infectious disease.    
Seth perks up, “Right! They're so delicious! I love...to…to bake them, yeah…"   
He pauses and tries to catch himself before admitting he bought it.   
“Yep, well take this now.” Kevin says with a nudge of the plastic container.   
When Seth reaches for it, he accidentally brushes his hand against Kevin’s. A light patch of pink crops up on the top of Kevin’s cheeks and he jabs the container into Seth’s hand. He grunts something at Seth. Then, turns on his heels and strides off. Seth bites his bottom lip and goes back inside.   
  
  
Kevin splashes water over his face, trying to drain the heat from his face. The plan was to go over there, hand the fool his crap, and get out of there. He exhales and glances up at his reflection in the mirror. The inverted Kevin staring at him is embarrassed, red, and something else. No, Kevin denies, I don’t do this. He slams his fist against the white bathroom counter. Another angry exhale of breath pushes past through his quivering lips. “I don’t get involved in these things.” He scolds his reflection.

_But he’s in your head already..._  
  
  
Seth paces around his bedroom. The monotonous movement of his feet come to a stop. He stares at his hand with wild eyes. His hand looking foreign to him now, a hand that is betraying him. Seth is in denial as the fluttering sensation starts up in the pit of his stomach again. This can't be happening, he shakes his head angrily.

_No, he's so mean..._

***

The apartment is silent and reminds Seth of how alone he currently is. Seth checks his phone. No text or call from Roman. He contemplates ordering a pizza and lying in bed all day. He doesn’t want to spend Valentine’s Day alone. He was hoping someone would take him out or, at the very least, come over and keep him company. Seth thinks back to one of the last conversations he had with Roman.

_“You’re always pushing people away, in some way or another. You don’t want to end up alone Seth.”_

Seth sighs. Roman’s house is bursting full of people every time Seth goes over. Family, love, and other concepts Seth seems to be failing at. Seth shuffles towards the computer with a defeated posture. The allure of binge-watching television and pizza is definitely calling to him now.

“Pizza delivery isn’t run by psychics now,” Seth quips to the empty room.

Seth peeks through the eyehole and spots Kevin kicking at the ground. He bites the growing grin on his lips and swings open the door.

“Is my music too loud?” Seth asks, trying to ease the fluttering riling up inside of his stomach.  
“Wha—yes. Yes, it is.” Kevin smirks.   
They both stand there for a minute, wild grins growing on their faces.  
“Wanna come in? Ya know, to turn down the music…” Seth adds.  
Kevin nods, “That’s obviously what I’m here for.” 

Seth’s tongue flicks over his bottom lip. One hand grips the door frame for stability as the other hand clutches onto the fabric of Kevin’s shirt and drags him closer. Seth’s moist lips cut off the sharp intake of breath from Kevin as their mouths converge. Sticky warm lips move along against each other. They try to remain connected as their bodies tangle up and wobble into the apartment. Kevin’s tongue runs over Seth’s lips begging for access. Seth kicks the door shut with the toe of his shoe and deepens the kiss. He presses Kevin against the wall as his hands begin to wander the expanse of Kevin's body. Kevin smooths a hand through Seth’s hair and tugs his hair loose. His fingers knot up in Seth’s locks as their tongues continue to twirl around in each other’s mouths. Seth unlocks his lips from Kevin’s, gasping for air. His hands have made their way to Kevin’s face, cupping the edge of his jaw. He looks into the other man’s hazel eyes as he catches his breath. Kevin takes advantage of the moment.  He assaults Seth with a string of kisses along his bearded jawline. Seth leans into it with a soft moan. The hard heat pressing into Seth goes straight to his head and that foreign hand of his has taken over again. It is pulling Kevin by the waist, dragging him from the wall towards the couch. Their hips stay locked together. Kevin’s breathing has picked up. Seth feels the force of it on his neck. He's pushing Seth onto the couch, over the arm, crawling over him. Seth looks up at Kevin, through hazy lust-filled eyes. Kevin’s mouth covers his, as the friction of their hips picks up again. Seth’s cock throbbing for more contact. His jeans are too much of a barrier; he wants to feel the other man. 

Seth bucks up, a whine trying to be heard through the kissing. Kevin bears his weight down on Seth. The extra sensation pulsates through Seth and a yelp breaks through. He grinds against Kevin and attempts to steer a hand towards a zipper, a waistband, anything.

Kevin’s warm breath tickles his ear, “You should teach me how to make those cupcakes. Alright Valentine?”  
Seth pauses his movements for a moment, his head cloudy. Then, he coughs vaguely remembering Roman’s warning from not so long ago.   
“How about I take ya to the place I buy them? Like a date,” Seth sloppily smiles.


End file.
